Cowok Pojokan
by BXian
Summary: Masuk kelas terabsurd dan teraneh aja bikin gue kolaps. Lah ini malah ditantang buat naklukin cowok pojokan yang jarang ngomong? Gue bukan homo 'kan? Hmm, cowok ganteng mah harus sabar-Chanyeol/BxB/Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Sulay, Kristao/BAHASA NON-BAKU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - Cowok Pojokan dan Titit?

**Cowok Pojokan**

 **Yrst**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor(gagal)**

 **All EXO's Official Couple**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik SM ent. Milik keluarganya dan milik para EXO-L. Saya cuma meminjam nama dan tokohnya untuk saya nistakan didalam cerita ini. *janganbullydedeq***

 **Warning! : BoyXBoy. HUMU. Bahasa kasar, NON-BAKU. Dirty talk/dirty joke.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf itu tidak disengaja! Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran absurd dan nyeleneh saya.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chanyeol POV**

Gue ganteng. Itu mutlak, Bung! Gak bisa diganggu gugat. Mungkin kedengeran narsis, tapi percayalah setiap cewek yang berpapasan dengan lelaki dengan rambut ash grey, bernama Park Chanyeol pasti mereka bakal ngelirik dua kali. Kepedean? Masalah? Orang ganteng mah bebas.

Tapi gue gak tau kegantengan gue malah jadi bencana buat gue.

Gue murid baru, pindahan dari Jepang. Keren gak tuh? Bokap gue asli Jerman, sedangkan nyokap gue asli Indonesia. Terus kenapa gue tinggal di Jepang? Lah mana gue tau! Tapi meski gue tinggal di Jepang, gue gak bisa bahasa Jepang. Gapapa lah ya. Sekali lagi, orang ganteng mah bebas!

 _Fyi,_ gue waktu kecil itu pernah tinggal di Indonesia tapi cuma sampe ditahun ke-empat sekolah dasar.

Minggu pertama gue masuk ke sekolah, semua baik-baik aja, aman terkendali. Nah, minggu kedua? Gue cuma bisa ngelus dada. Gue tau, gue ganteng! Tapi kalo setiap hari lo di intilin sama berbagai spesies cewek, pasti risih dong? Apalagi setiap hari loker lo penuh sama kertas dan coklat, bangku lo penuh sama makanan. Masalahnya yang ngebersihinnya siapa? Gue!! Kayaknya mereka terobsesi ngejadiin gue babu deh! Ganteng gini? Jadi babu? Teori dari mana tuh?

Kayak hari ini. Gue lagi makan dikantin bareng kedua temen gue yang absurd dan somplak, Oh Sehun sama Kim Jongin. Semua cewek pada mandangin gue, entah yang terang-terangan atau cuma sekedar ngelirik malu-malu anjing! Ada juga yang natap gue lapar, dikira gue ayam hah? Nah, para lelaki? Mandangin gue sinis, mungkin karena gebetan mereka jadi malah berbalik haluan ngegebet gue. Hahaaa, sukurin! Meski gue udah terbiasa, tapi gue risih juga. Apalagi sesekali ada yang nyamperin ke meja gue cuma mau ngasih bekal dan nanya ini itu. Dua cecunguk itu? Mereka mah adem ayem. Gak keliatan risih sama sekali, malahan semua makanan yang di kasih ke gue, mereka yang ngabisin, eh nggak sih, cuma si Jongin doang. Katanya, "Ini itu rezeki, gak boleh ditolak, dosa! Mening buat makhluk Tuhan yang seksi ini, jadi gue bisa berhemat." Berhemat apanya? Padahal gue tau dia gak belangsak-belangsak amat, bonyoknya aja Dokter. Itu duit jajannya palingan dipake buat menuhin koleksi kaset bokep dia. Bangsat emang.

Sebenernya interaksi pertama kita itu agak ngeselin.

Waktu pertama masuk sekolah, gue sekelas sama mereka, gue sebangku sama makhluk berkulit item dan idung yang nyungsep kedalem (re; Jongin) Pas gue duduk disebelah dia, si Jongin ngeliatin gue sinis. Disitu gue mikir, _wah_ _ni orang pasti iri sama kegantengan gue nih, jauhin!_ Terus dia ngedeketin gue sambil ngomong, "Pssst, pasti koleksi video bokep lo banyak ya? Keliatan sih dari suara lo yang kayak om-om pedofil, berat banget, dalem pula. Gak mau berbagi videonya gitu?" Antara pengen mutilasi dan ngakak, dia ngomongnya sambil masang ekspresi mupeng minta ditabok gitu. Gila aja, suara seksi gini dibilang kayak om-om pedofil, minta dimutilasi emang itu anak. Pas gue mau ngebales, tiba-tiba si makhluk albino yang duduk didepan gue ngadep kita dan nyeletuk, "Lo pedofil?--dia mandangin gue lama sampe tiba-tiba dia teriak yang ngebikin seisi kelas mandangin gue horor--"Woy, disini ada pedofil! Keren 'kan?" Rasanya pengen nyungsepin ke rawa-rawa aja _ntu_ anak.

Dan yang paling bikin gue _speechless_ , para lelaki ngurubunin meja gue dan nanya hal absurd yang bikin gue jantungan;

"Wah, enaknya apa jadi pedofil?"

"Lo pernah enaena?"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga!"

"Cocok sama muka lo sih!"

Bazeng!! Itu yang terakhir minta digaplok ya?

Orang ganteng mah harus sabar!!

"Gue bukan pedofil elaah!" Gue ngomong pasang muka meyakinkan, natap mereka satu-satu. Mencoba mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Jiaah! Lebay.

Pas gue udah ngomong gitu, yang gue heranin mereka langsung lesu dan balik lagi ke habitatnya masin-masing sambil ngoceh putus asa. Ada yang bisa ngejelasin apa yang terjadi sama kelas ini?

Tapi gue agak bersyukur, mereka orangnya blak-blakan, gak munafik dan neko-neko. Meski absurd, nyeleneh, dan abnormal sih.

Eh, gue belum cerita kalo kelas ini isinya makhluk berbatang dan berdada rata semua ya?

Entah gue harus bersyukur apa enggak, ternyata gue dimasukin ke kelas _khusus_. _Khusus_ didisini bukan yang berarti isinya anak berotak kapasitas tinggi, berkacamata atau murid yang nongkrongnya diperpustakaan, khusus disini itu aneh alias kelas yang isinya murid yang berotak pas-pas an, kelas yang diisi sama orang-orang abnormal, kelas yang dipenuhi anak begajulan yang enggak mentingin nilai apalagi peringkat dan kelas yang ditempati sama murid "bermasalah". Nah, kata "bermasalah" nya disini itu ambigu.

Di isi dengan duabelas butir cowok yang berkarakter aneh semua, siswa dikelas gue itu orang berkantong tebal semua, coy! Ya, meski aslinya punya bonyok juga sih!

Satu kelebihan yang dimiliki sama kelas sebelas F yang pasti bakal ngebuat kelas lain iri; rasa solidaritasnya tinggi, Bung!

Kelas yang punya IQ tinggi _mah_ kalah!

Kayak sekarang aja, kelas yang letaknya paling pojok bangunan gedung IPA ini lagi dipusingin sama tugas Fisika. Tau Fisika 'kan? Yang semua rumusnya bejibun itu! Iya, itu! Nah, berhubung otak kita pas-pasan dan gak konek sama rumus-rumus sialan itu, kita semua sepakat gak bakal ngerjain tugas dari guru ter-killer se-sekolah ini.

Ini cari mati, sebenernya.

Ah, tapi bodo amat. _Wong_ sang ketua kelasnya yang nyaranin.

Harusnya kelas lagi hening sibuk ngerjain tugas, tapi ini kelas malah kayak pasar tradisional. Yifan, si ketua kelasnya aja lagi asik terjun kedunia mimpi sampe ileran gitu.

Gue ngakak sendiri pas ngeliat si Chen lagi joget gak jelas diatas meja gara-gara kalah main kartu sama anak yang lain. Semua orang dikelas ini lagi sibuk sama kegiatan unfaedah mereka. Tapi tawaan gue langsung berhenti pas ngeliat seorang cowok yang duduknya deket tembok barisan kiri dipojokan. Mungkin dikelas ini cuma dia doang yang jarang berinteraksi. Boro-boro ngeliat dia becanda atau gimana, ngedenger suaranya aja gue belum pernah.

Dia lagi pake headseat sambil baca komik One Piece. Badannya mungil, rambutnya warna _dark-brown,_ gue gak bisa jelas liat mukanya, karena ketutup sama poni.

"Anjiiir, ah nyesel gue ikut taruhan kalo hasilnya gini. Duit gue ludes! Ludes, Yeol, ludes!" Suara si setan (re; Jongin) berdengung ditelinga gue, ngalihin perhatian gue dari si cowok dipojokan.

"Yaelah, gak bakal bangkrut juga lo."

"Tapi itu duit buat beli DVD bokep bulan ini!!!"

"Eh setan!! Ngomongnya jangan didepan telinga gue juga. Sialan! Kalo gue budeg gimana?!! Mana bau lagi mulut lo." Ingatlah teman, suara si Jongin kalo udah tereak, mengelegarnya naudzubilah!

Si Jongin melotot, langsung pergi keluar karena tadi gue ngomong mulutnya bau. Padahal mah gue boong. Muehehe.

Mungkin karena teriakan si Jongin sama gue, cowok yang dipojokan itu nengok kearah gue. Ekspresinya datar. Matanya mirip _puppy_ , kita tatapan, sebagai lelaki yang baik gue harus senyum dong! Senyum itu ibadah, ingat? Tapi sebelum gue senyum dia udah ngalihin matanya ke komik lagi.

Eh?

Apaan tuh?

Gue dikacangin

DIKACANGIN?!!

Wow!!

Dengan tatapan yang masih terarah sama cowok mungil yang lagi ngebalikin lembar komik sama tangan lentiknya, gue disitu cuma bisa _speechless_ ditengah hiruk-pikuk kelas yang berisiknya ngalahin kandang ayam.

Selama tujuh belas tahun gue idup. Park Chanyeol gak pernah diabaikan apalagi dikacangin, bahkan sama cowok sekalipun.

Ini gak bisa dibiarin!

Cowok ganteng gak bisa diginiin!!

e)(o

Kata si Suho--wakil ketua kelas--cowok dipojokan itu namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia emang jarang ngomong, kecuali sama sahabatnya, Luhan sama Kyungsoo. Gue baru tau si cowok barbie dan si cowok yang jalan kayak pinguin itu sahabatan sama si cowok pojokan.

"Boro-boro lo, Yeol. Kita aja yang sekelas sama dia dari kelas sepuluh jarang banget ngedenger dia ngomong, apalagi mendesah."

"Eh, tapi gue pernah ngedenger dia ngomong dan suaranya itu lembut banget, kayak cewek."

"Lah? Gue kira dia cewek?"

"Bangsat lo! Masa cewek punya pentungan diselangkangannya."

"Emang lo pernah liat?"

"Eh, nggak sih!"

Orang ganteng mah cuma bisa ngelus dada, ngedenger bacotan gak berfaedah gini.

Masih ingat kita gak ngerjain tugas Fisika tadi? Berhubung yang ngajar Fisika dikelas gue itu Pak Kyuhyun, guru dengan predikat terkillernya, tau dong akhirnya gimana? Nah, habis dihukum ngebersihin lapangan basket sama futsal yang gedenya ngalahin harapan para degem yang kepengen jadi pacar gue, kita para lelaki jantan sekarang lagi ngumpul dirumah si ketua kelas.

Gue, Jongin, Sehun, Suho, Chen, sama yang punya rumah lagi nyantei diruang tamu keluarga Wu.

Pas gue nanya, "Kenapa yang lainnya gak diajak?" Si Tongos (re; Yifan) ngejawab; "Ini perkumpulan para Seme, para Uke gak usah diajak, ngeribetin."

Disitu kadang orang ganteng merasa bingung.

Seme itu apa?

Uke apaan?

Pas gue nanya, mereka malah ketawa. Bangsat emang! Dikira gue badut ancol?

"Emang kenapa lo nanyain dia?" Si Sehun yang lagi maen game nanya, tanpa ngalihin matanya dari hape.

"Penasaran doang." Gue jawab kalem sambil makan kripik singkong. Lagi asik-asiknya ngunyah, tiba-tiba hening kayak kuburan. Pas gue dongkak, mereka malah ngeliatin gue dengan raut berbinar-- _yang sumpah gue pengen muntah!_

"Apa?" Tanya gue ketus. Mereka malah makin berbinar, bikin gue mules aja.

"Oke, guys! Kita adain rapat, SEKARANG!!"

Eh, apa-apaan nih? Si Suho ngasih perintah kayak jendral dan yang lain langsung ngumpul duduk bikin lingkaran, tanpa ngajak gue?!

"Woy, setan! Kalian lagi ngapain?" Gue mau nyamperin, tapi si bangsat Jongin malah nendang gue sampe gue ngejengkang. "Bangsat, pantat gueeee!" Bah, si Bokep malah ketawa, bukannya minta maaf.

Sialan.

Bodo ah, pantat gue sakit!! Cowok ganteng mau pulang aja, nanti dicariin mamih!

Eh!

Gak deng!

 _Manly_ gini, anak mamih?

Malu ah! Sama suara!

"Mau kemana lo?"

Baru aja gue mau beranjak buat nuntasin hasrat pedang gue yang pengen kencing, para makhluk astral udah kembali ke habitat masing-masing dan natap gue heran.

"Mau kencing."

"Terus kenapa pergi?"

Gue muter bola mata malas, ini makhluk berkepala kotak kok dungu ya? "Ya udah, gue kencing disini." Pas udah siap-siap mau buka celana ngadep mereka, si Yifan malah ngelempar aset gue pake bantal, mana kenceng lagi. Setan! Tapi tenang! Aset masa depan gue gak dikeluarin dari sangkarnya kok! Ini terlalu berharga buat dipertontonkan, _guys!_

"Gue mutilasi lo kalo kencing disini, nanti bau pesing bego, bisa dipenggal ibu negara gue."

"Eh air kencing gue itu wangi ya!!"

"Mana ada air kencing wangi?"

"Ada punya gue, nih, nih!!"

"Woy, gak usah meperin titit lu ke muka gue juga dong!"

"Pffft, titit?"

"Ih pengen liat tititnya pedofil dong! Unyu gak?"

Sialan! Si albino sama si hitam ngatain naga gue titit! Hey, gede gini dikatain titit?

"Bangs--"

PRANG!

Omongan gue gak selesai. Kita semua langsung kicep, ngeliat si Suho mecahin gelas kaca sama pasang senyum nyeremin.

"Oke, yang waras disini!! Jadi? Kita mau terus bahas tititnya si Yeol?"

"Sialan! Punya gue bukan tit--" Oke, gue langsung diem pas si Suho natap gue tajem.

"Oke, lupakan tentang tititnya si Yeol, sampai mana pembahasan kita?"

Dasar, Suho sialan! Punya gue bukan titit!!

"Sebenernya kita belum bahas apa-apa." Si Chen jawab ogah-ogahan.

"Oooooh, Yifan, lo yang jelasin."

Si Yifan ngehela napas ngelihat gelas yang dipecahin si Suho--takut dimarahin nyokap kayaknya--sebelum natap gue serius. "Mmm, oke, jadi gini Yeol…."

Bodo amat!!!

Gue masih kesel!

PUNYA GUE INI BUKAN TITIT!!

.

.

.

 **NEXT OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cium? Hah, cium?

**Cowok Pojokan**

 **Yrst**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor(gagal)**

 **All EXO's Official Couple**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Disclaimer :** EXO milik SM ent. Milik keluarganya dan milik para EXO-L. Saya cuma meminjam nama dan tokohnya untuk saya nistakan didalam cerita ini. *janganbullydedeq*

 **Warning! : BoyXBoy. HUMU. Bahasa kasar, NON-BAKU. Dirty talk/dirty joke.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf itu tidak disengaja! Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran absurd dan nyeleneh saya.**

 **Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Satu kata buat hari ini;

Bangsadh!!

Sejak tinggal di Jepang, gue emang bukan termasuk kategori anak baik. Main di klub, balapan liar, alkohol, wanita, pulang malem udah jadi keseharian dihidup gue. Itulah alasan kenapa gue dideportasi sama bonyok kesini. Kerumah Eyang yang galaknya ngelebihin ayam yang anaknya diganggu orang lain. Gue nggak masalah sebenernya. Karena sebenernya eyang gue gak galak-galak amat kok. Yaaaa, cuma cerewetnya doang kayak cewek yang lagi PMS setiap hari.

Nah, karena kebejadan yang tadi gue sebutin, terlambat masuk sekolah juga udah jadi langganan buat gue.

Subuh-subuh gue udah dibangunin dengan gak kepri-chanyeol-an. Di guyur air seember, bleh!! Bisa bayangin betapa songongnya eyang sama makhluk ganteng kayak gue ini? Gue proteslah, mencak-mencak; "Kenapa eyang melakulan ini sama cowok ganteng _cem_ Yeol, eyang, kenapa?"

Gue pasang wajah tersakiti, sambil megang sebelah dada gue yang basah karena kena guyuran air sialan itu, mana kasur gue kena banjir bandang lagi. Eh eyang gue malah muter bola mata sambil jitak kepala cowok ganteng pake gayung! Sialan emang!

Mana abis itu diomelin dua jam _nonstop_ gegara gak disiplin waktu sampe akhirnya gue telat berangkat sekolah.

Gue telat setengah jam. Cowok ganteng cuma bisa pasrah pas digiring sambil dibacotin ini-itu sama Pak Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lagi piket hari ini buat ngehukum murid yang telat. Kenapa gue sial banget elah?

Pas gue udah nyampe lapangan upacara, gue langsung disuguhin bacotan gak bermutu dari temen sekelas gue yang ternyata telat semua. SEMUA, Cuy!

"Bangsat! Ojong gak bisa diginiin, gak bisa!!"

"Aw, sakit atuh Soo, kenapa pala Ojong dijitak?!"

"Lo ngoceh mulu, pala gue pusing bege!"

"Tau lo! Itu mulut dipake buat sesuatu yang berfaedah kek!"

"Bacot lo berbi! Sini gue cipok mulut pedes lo biar berfaedah!"

"Sialan! Lo sentuh Lulu gue, otong lo gue sunat sampe pangkalnya."

"Ih, Jongin belum disunat? Jauh-jauh sama Iching ya! Soalnya kata bapak, lelaki yang belum disunat itu najis!"

"Disunat gak disunat, si Jongin _mah_ udah najisin, Ching!"

"Anj--"

"Apa?! Lo mau nge-anjingin bini gue?"

"Tao lakik ya, Fan! Tao masih punya otong."

"Elaaah, itu otong nanti paling dipake cuma buat pipis doang!"

"Gak mutu bacotan kalian! Dasar rakjel!"

"Eh Min, kayak ada yang ngomong gitu."

"Setan kali, Chen!"

"Eh Suho itu setan ya?"

"Duh Iching! Meningan diem aja ya?"

"Icihng 'kan cuma nanya, Lu. Kalo Suho beneran setan nanti Iching takut."

"Hmm, Ifan rasanya ingin mencekik!"

"Ojong boleh ngakak tidak?!"

"Duh, Sehun pengen pipis."

Dan percakapan gak berfaedah pun masih berlanjut.

Cowok ganteng _mah_ lagi-lagi harus sabar, biar ganteng nya bertambah.

Mungkin mereka belum nyadar orang ganteng udah dateng. Gue ada dibarisan terakhir dari dua belas biji siswa kelas gue, eh tapi beneran dua belas 'kan? Gue gak denger si cowok pojokan ngomong soalnya.

Dan pas gue nengok ke kiri, kebetulan banget ternyata dia ada di samping gue.

Bacotan mereka langsung berhenti pas Pak Kyuhyun teriak, gue yakin itu lama-lama guru bisa kena stroke kalo tiap hari ngadepin kita.

"Heran saya! Kenapa kelas kalian isinya anak ajaib semua? Bisa gak kalian contoh kelas lain? Kalian ini mau--"

Gak ada yang dengerin wejangannya itu guru, makhluk-makhluk biadap lagi pada sibuk sama kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kayak gue! Gue ngelirik cowok yang ada disamping kiri gue. Si cowok pojokan yang tingginya cuma sebatas dagu gue. Entah dia sadar atau enggak gue merhatiin dia terus. Di pipi nya ada semburat merah, mungkin karena panas matahari--yang sialannya kok malah jadi cute?--Bulu matanya lentik. Mata _puppy_ nya natep malas ke Pak Kyuhyun yang sekarang lagi adu bacotan gak berguna si Jongin. Dan gue baru sadar, bibir tipisnya merah merekah kayak buah ceri, apalagi pas dia ngebasahin itu bibir pake lidahnya. Sialan! Padahal baru jam delapan, kok cuaca bisa sepanas ini ya?

Dari tadi dia diem terus, paling cuma ngehelas napas. Ini udah hari ke dua puluh gue sekolah disini, tapi anehnya gue belum pernah ngdenger suaranya, kata si Xiumin sih suaranya lembut banget, gue jadi penasaran. Gue coba ajak bicara aja ya? Kali aja dinotis.

Pas gue mau _Say Hello_ in dia, si cowok pojokan tiba-tiba natap gue tajem. Bukannya keliatan serem, malah jatohnya ke imut. Mana dia ngedongkak buat tatapan sama gue yang ngebuat bibir merahnya kebuka dikit lagi. Kok gue jadi pengen gigit itu bibir ya?

"H-hei!"

Sialan! Kenapa gue malah gugup?

Si cowok pojokan gak bales sapaan gue, dia malah natap gue dari atas sampe bawah dan sebaliknya terus palingin perhatiannya kedepan lagi.

Bangsat! Gue dikacangin. Lagi.

"Cih! Sombong amat!"

Dikacangin.

"Gue gak ngomong sama angin perasaan."

Dikacangin.

"Tunawicara ya?"

Dikacangin.

"Cowok cantik gak boleh gitu. Nanti cantiknya ilang."

DIKAC--

Eh, Anjing!!

Ini lebih dari dikacangin!

Si cowok pojokan malah nyelonong pergi disaat cowok ganteng lagi ngajak ngomong! Sialan! Gue cipok, baru tau rasa lo!

Eh?

Gue bukan humu ah!!

Tapi tadi gue pengen gigit bibirnya.

Gimana dong?

Dan tiba-tiba gue jadi ke inget percakapan waktu di rumah si Yifan.

e)(o

 _"Oke. Jadi gini, Yeol..."_

 _Bodo ah! Gue masih gak rela punya gue dikatain titit. Gue balik badan ngebelakangin si Yifan yang kebetulan ada disamping gue._

 _Pletak!_

 _"Aw! Sakit bego!"_

 _Sialan pala cowok ganteng ditabok._

 _"Makanya dengerin gue setan! Kita lagi serius nih!"_

 _Lah emang sejak kapan makhluk-makhluk gak guna kayak mereka bisa serius? Tapi pas ngeliat wajah mereka, kayaknya kali ini mereka emang serius sih. Gue balik badan lagi ngadep mereka._

 _"Oke, lanjutkan."_

 _Si Yifan natap yang lainnya sebentar sebelum natap gue serius. "Kita nantang lo!"_

 _Hah?_

 _"Cih, gue kira apaan."_

 _Pletak!_

 _"Kenapa pala gue digetok setan?!"_

 _"Ini bukan tantangan biasa!" Si Sehun nimpali sambil muter bola mata sok keren._

 _"Kita semua udah pernah ngejalanin tantangan ini, tapi gak ada satu pun yang berhasil."_

 _Nah, kayaknya seru nih! Soalnya gue belum pernah ngeliat si Bokep ngomong pasang muka serius gitu!_

 _"Emang apa tantangannya?" Kok gue jadi penasaran_.

 _Lagi-lagi si Suho natap gue serius kayak mereka. "Kita nantang lo ngedeketin Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Buat dia jadi sering bicara, dan kalo bisa... buat dia jatuh cinta sama lo!"_

 _WHAT THE FUCK?_

" _GU_ _E BUKAN HOMO!!"_

 _Gue langsung teriak, natap mereka horor! Gue udah sering dapet tantangan kayak beginian, ini tantangan mainstream yang udah sering banyak dilakuin banyak orang. Tapi...dia cowok!_

 _"Kita gak bilang lo homo."_

 _"Tapi perkataan lo ambigu nyet!_ _Lagian dia...dia cowok!"_

 _"Ya terus, apa bedanya?" Chen kampret! Itu ngomong santai banget._

 _"Ini main hati lho!"_

 _Gue natap mereka tajem. Si Yifan malah nyeringai ngejek. "Kita tau lo bukan cowok baik-baik, lo cowok bajingan, Yeol! Kenapa harus mikirin masalah hati?"_

 _Skakmat!_

 _Sialan! Gue emang gak mempermasalahkan masalah hati. Hanya aja..._

 _"Lo takut nama lo tercemar gara-gara ngedeketin cowok? Takut penggemar lo berkurang gara-gara lo digosipin jadi gay? Atau lo takut malah lo yang akhirnya jatuh cinta?" Si Jongin telak banget elah!_

 _"Asal lo tau, Yeol! Kita semua itu...gay!"_

 _Sialan!! Mata ganteng gue melotot!_

 _Gue syok! Gue nahan napas, natap mereka satu-satu yang pasang wajah santai seolah ucapan si Sehun tadi bukan apa-apa. Suasana diruang tamu keluarga Wu jadi hening._

 _"Gue gak mempermasalahin orientasi seksual kalian dan gue juga bukan rasis, oke! Kalian juga tau gue cowok bajingan, karena itu gue gak mau nanggung resikonya."_

 _Suasana masih hening pas gue udah ngomong. Karena emang gue bukan rasis, lagian buat apa ngurusin masalah orientasi seksual orang? Ada untungnya buat gue juga enggak!_

 _"Bugatti Veyron."_

 _"Huh?" Apa-apaan si Suho?_

 _"Apartement." Si Sehun nimpali_.

 _"Villa yang ada di Lembang!"_

 _"Gitar dengan tandatangan band Muse."_

 _"Motor sport." Si Yifan, Chen, Jongin nyerocos hal gak jelas yang bikin gue bingung._

 _"Sialan, maksudnya apaan nih?"_

 _"Semua yang tadi kita sebutin itu hadiah kalo lo bisa naklukin si Byun itu."_

 _Sialan!_

e)(o

Bukan hadiah yang dijanjiin mereka kalo gue menang yang bikin gue tertarik. Lagipula tanpa mereka ngasih, keluarga gue juga mampu buat beli begituan.

Yang bikin gue tertarik, kenapa mereka rela-rela ngeluarin uang yang bisa dibilang gede hanya untuk nantangin gue buat naklukin si cowok pojokan? Apalagi si Suho nawarin _Bugatti Veyron_ yang harganya gak semurah es cendol itu.

Aneh aja!

Dan sebenernya, tanpa mereka ngasih tantangan itu, dari awal gue juga udah berniat buat bikin si cowok pojokan bertekuk lutut dihadapan gue.

Oke, itu cuma kiasan, _guys._

Karena dari dulu sampe sekarang sikap bejad gue yang udah mendarah daging dan gak bisa diilangin; Park Chanyeol selalu ngedapatin apa yang dia mau!

Tidak untuk ditiru, oke! Cukup hanya orang ganteng macem gue aja!

Gak kayak biasanya, kelas yang biasanya berisik kayak kandang ayam sekarang hening, sepi, adem ayem.

Ya iyalah, orang kita abis disuruh bersihin kamar mandi pria yang ada disetiap gedung IPA!

Cowok ganteng juga bisa cape, mamen!

"Suho~ Iching haus."

"Ya minum _atuh_ beb."

"Ih, beliin. Minuman Iching abis."

"Minum sperma aku aja ya? Cape ke kantinnya!"

"Gak mau ah, asin."

Gue pengen ngakak boleh gak?

"Buahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

Oh itu yang ngakak bukan gue, tapi si Jongin sama si Chen. Cowok ganteng _mah_ ngakaknya elegan, cuy!

Mungkin pas gue gak tau orientasi seksual mereka, gue pasti bakal bengong, ngernyit heran. Denger aja percakapannya, emang ada laki sama laki _straight_ ngomong begitu?

Oke, abaikan tentang orientasi seksual.

Sekarang gue lagi mikirin rencana buat naklukin si cowok pojokan. Yang pasti, pertama gue harus tau asal usulnya dia.

Dan gue langsung natap kearah Kyungsoo sama Luhan.

e)(o

"Kita udah ngira lo bakalan dateng ke kita. Sehun udah cerita semuanya. Meski gue sangsi lo bakalan berhasil dengan kuping lo yang caplang itu."

Bener kata si Jongin, si Luhan itu mulutnya pedes minta dicipok! Belum aja gue ngomong, dia udah nyerocos.

Gue abis nyeret Luhan sama Kyungsoo buat dapet informasi buat rencana gue nanti. Kita lagi dikantin, ini istirahat pertama, jadi wajar kantin sepi begini, meski sebenernya agak aneh buat dijadiin tempat nyari informasi.

"Abaikan omongan cowok cerewet disamping gue. Jadi lo beneran mau nerima tantangan mereka?" Si cowok bermata bulat ngomong yang dihadiahi pelototan sama si Luhan karena dikatain cerewet.

Si Luhan emang cerewet sih, aneh aja si Sehun betah ngejar-ngejar si cowok bermata rusa ini.

"Ya iyalah, kalo enggak ngapain gue nyeret kalian ke kantin sambil traktir kalian."

Gue lihat si Kyungsoo sama si Luhan pandangan sebentar, abis itu si Kyungsoo ngehela napas.

"Gue perjelas disini. Sebenernya kita gak setuju sama tantangan yang dibuat para lelaki bajingan itu. Kita sama Baekhyun udah sahabatan dari kecil, kita gak rela _puppy_ kita dijadiin bahan tantangan."

"Tapi...kalo untuk ngebuat dia jadi sering ngomong lagi, gue gak masalah, asal nggak ngelewati batas." Kayaknya ini cukup serius, si Luhan yang cerewet aja langsung diem pas si Kyungsoo ngomong.

"Ya dari itu, gue butuh informasi dari kalian berdua."

"Untuk masalah itu..." Si Luhan ngejeda ucapannya.

"Lo cari aja sendiri!" Bunuh anak orang dosa gak ya? Mana itu orang senyum ngejek ke gue lagi. Gue cipok beneran juga nih!

Sialan!

"Lah terus kenapa gue nraktir kalian, kalo gue gak dapet apa-apa?!" Gue natap datar mereka yang lagi asik sama makanan yang udah gue beli.

"Sedekah elah, pelit amat."

Udah dibeliin makanan, masih aja dibilang pelit! Dasar uke gak tau diri!

Eh ngomong-ngomong sekarang gue udah tau uke sama seme itu apaan! Muehehe!

Si Kyungsoo natap gue tajem sama mata burung hantunya. Jujur itu agak serem, bleh. "Gini ya, Yeol. Lo bayangin aja kita udah sahabatan sejak kecil, meski kita juga pengen dia balik lagi _kayak dulu,_ kita gak mungkin tega buat ceritain masa lalu dan hal yang ngebuat dia kayak gini."

Bener juga ya! Gue juga kalo jadi mereka gak bakal mau nyeritain apa yang gak seharusnya di ceritain sama orang lain.

"Dan lagipula, gue masih belum percaya sama lo. Lo ngelakuin ini karena hanya penasaran kayak mereka 'kan?"

Iya sih!

Jangan salahin gue, salahin hormon remaja gue yang meletup-letup kayak popcorn.

Hhh, gak ada hasilnya gue disini. "Ya udah, gue pergi dulu."

"Eh tunggu!" Si Luhan nahan gue yang udah mau beranjak dari kantin yang sepi.

"Gue bakal dukung lo kalo lo beneran serius. Tapi kalo lo cuma main-main dan ngebikin _puppy_ kita sakit hati, siap-siap ya Yeol kena bogem mentah nya kita."

Lah kayak gue takut aja sama spesies cowok pendek dan mungil kayak mereka. Duh, cowok ganteng bakal potong otong gue kalo itu beneran terjadi.

Gue berbalik, ngelambain tangan pas mereka teriak terimakasih sama makanannya.

Lorong kelas masih rame sama anak-anak, jarak kantin sama kelas gue agak jauh sih. Soalnya kantinnya disatuin sama anak jurusan IPS dan kelas gue ada dilantai dua paling pojok.

Disepanjang jalan gue disapa terus sama degem-degem atau kakel. Cowok ganteng _mah_ gitu. Gue cuma bales senyum tipis ngadepin cewek-cewek yang bermuka menor dan berpakaian ketat. Gue heran! Ini guru BP kerjaannya apa sih?

Pas saat diperjalanan menuju toilet siswa, gue ngeliat cowok yang dari tadi ada dipikiran gue lagi masuk ke tempat yang sama gue tuju.

Sudut bibir gue ketarik keatas.

Gimana kalo gue mulai dengan suatu hal yang gak akan dia lupain?

Oh _yeah,_ cowok ganteng pinter amat dah~

Gue langsung masuk toilet yang secara kebetulan lagi sepi. Dia lagi basuh wajahnya di wastafel.

"Hei Byun!"

Seperti biasa gue dikacangin lagi. Sialan. Padahal gue tau dia nyadarin keberadaan gue pas gue ngebanting pintu. Gue jalan kearah dia yang cuma ngelirik gue sekilas dan langsung ngalihin pandangan ke kaca.

Oh, mulai sekarang lo gak bakal ngabain gue lagi _puppy~_

Dengan gerakan cepat gue nyekal tangannya yang udah mau balik dan langsung ngedorong tubuh mungilnya ke dinding. Dia sempat berekspresi kaget--yang sialnya imut banget--sebelum gue himpit tubuhnya diantara badan gue dan tembok.

 _And yeah!_ Lo tau apa yang gue lakuin selanjutnya.

Nyium dia dengan paksa.

Di bibir.

.

.

.

 **Hello guys!**

 **Salam kenal**

 **Saya mahkluk(?) baru yang masuk dunia perfanfiksian, meski dari dulu udah sering baca ff sih!** **Oh ya, makasih sama reviewan kalian, meski saya agak gimana-gitu dipanggil author. Ngerasa belum pantes aja dipanggil author. Muehehe.**

 **Kalian bisa panggil saya Yaya or Ye'er(?) Atau senyamannya kalian ajalah!**

 **Dan selamat membaca!**

 **Saya berusaha ngusahain untuk fast apdet!**

 **See you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ancurnya Mood!

**Cowok Pojokan**

 **Yrst**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor(gagal)**

 **All EXO's Official Couple**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik SM ent. Milik keluarganya dan milik para EXO-L. Saya cuma meminjam nama dan tokohnya untuk saya nistakan didalam cerita ini. *janganbullydedeq***

 **Warning! : BoyXBoy. HUMU. Yaoi. Bahasa kasar, NON-BAKU. Dirty talk/dirty joke.** **OOC!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf itu tidak disengaja! Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran absurd dan nyeleneh saya.**

.

.

.

 **Note : Aku disini mau ngejelasin, bahwa dichapter sebelumnya itu gak ada kata taruhan, jadi Baekhyun itu gak dijadiin bahan taruhan sama si Ceye dan kawan-kawan. Mereka ngasih TANTANGAN ke si Ceye bukan taruhan, dan sebagai imbalan kalo si Ceye menang para seme mau ngasih hadiah yang udah disebutin dichapter sebelumnya, oke. Apa cara penulisanku yang ribet ya? Diusahain gak ribet deh!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Bener kata pepatah; "Cowok ganteng itu berengsek! Otaknya cuma diselangkangan."

Mmm, sebenernya gue gak pernah denger pepatah gitu sih! Tapi bodo amatlah, pokoknya cowok ganteng itu bajingan, kecuali gue tentunya.

Gue gak kenal sama cowok yang namanya Park Chanyeol, yang gue tau dia cuma anak baru yang kebetulan masuk ke kelas gue, atau juga bisa dibilang cowok idiot yang suka nyuri-nyuri pandang kearah gue. Bukannya bemaksud ge'er kok! Tapi nenek-nenek buta juga tau dia sering ngelihat kearah gue sambil pasang senyum idiotnya.

Padahal gue udah sering ngabain dia, tapi masih aja sering ngajak gue ngobrol. Bego emang!

Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tau; Park Chanyeol itu bangsatnya udah overdosis, udah gak bisa tertolong!

Gue kenal dia hanya sebatas nama, gue juga gak pernah ngobrol sama dia, tapi kenapa dengan bangsatnya dia datang ngedeketin gue dan nyium bibir gue?!

Bloody Hell!!

Gue kaget saat dia nyekal lengan kanan gue dan langsung ngedorong tubuh gue kedinding. Gue hanya ling-lung pas dia mulai ngelumat bibir perawan gue, gue masih dalam _fase_ kaget. Tapi saat gue ngerasain seringai dia diatas bibir gue, disitu gue sadar, bibir gue sedang diperkosa!!

Sialan!

Aaargh bibir seksi gue!!

Gue berontak! Tangan kiri yang gak dia cekal gue pake buat ngedorong dada nya kuat, tapi yang ada di gak bergerak seinci pun, malah semakin ngerapetin badannya ke gue dan narik kedua tangan gue keatas, dicengkeram.

Gue tau gue banyak dosa, tapi kalo dengan diperkosa bisa nebus dosa-dosa gue, gue gak rela! Mau taruh dimana muka gue nanti? Dibokong?

Si bangsat makin gencar nyium bibir gue, lidahnya nyoba nyusup diantara celah bibir gue. Hell! Gue gak sejalang itu buat tunduk pasrah dibawah cowok bajingan kayak lo.

Mungkin dia nyadar pas gue nyoba gerakin kaki gue buat nendang kakinya, dengan cepat kaki dia nyusup diantara kaki gue, dan lututnya keatas dikit nekan penis gue yang terbungkus celana sekolah.

"Ahnn--"

Damn! Suara apa itu tadi? Sialan! Gue jadi makin jijik sama diri gue sendiri. Dan gue lebih jijik sama cowok bajingan yang lagi ngambil kesepatan saat gue mendesah dengan ngejulurin lidahnya masuk ke mulut gue.

Pejaman mata sama kepalan tangan gue--yang dicengkeram sama kedua tangannya--mengerat.

Kepala gue pusing saat wangi _musk_ dan _mint_ tercium hidung _mancung_ gue, apalagi saat rasa apel dari lidahnya yang dengan gerakan cepat ngobrak-ngabrik setiap sudut mulut gue. Sebelah tangan berengseknya ngerayap, menyusup ke balik seragam sekolah, ngusap seduktif perut gue yang belum pernah terjamah sama orang lain.

Kaki gue tiba-tiba lemas. Suhu tubuh gue memanas. Perut gue mules. Sialan!

Air liur netes diantara celah bibir dan turun ke leher gue. Tanpa peduli gue yang butuh oksigen, bibirnya terus nekan bibir gue, tangannya masih ngelus seduktif perut gue, kepalanya menyamping ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menggeledah isi mulut gue sama lidahnya yang basah dan panas.

Gue belum pernah dilecehin semenjijikan kayak gini, dia udah ngejamah tubuh gue dan nyuri ciuman pertama yang seharusnya gue kasih buat pasangan gue nanti. Gue gak tau kesalahan apa yang udah gue perbuat sama dia sehingga dia ngelakuin hal ini ke gue. Tapi satu hal yang gue tau--

Tiba-tiba dia ngelepasin tautan bibirnya, dengan suara serak dan napas gak beraturan dia ngejawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepala gue.

"Kesalahan lo adalah mengabaikan dan gak menghiraukan eksistensi gue, Byun."

\--Mutlak, sejak saat itu gue membenci seongok cowok bernama Park Chanyeol.

e)(o

"Baek, lo kenapa?"

"Gue kenapa?"

"Gue nanya bener nih!"

"Gue nanya salah."

Si Kyungsoo muter bola mata jengah denger jawaban absurd gue. Dia duduk disamping gue sambil pasang wajah minta ditabok. Tatapan matanya, Cuy! Nyeremin!

 _Sorry,_ Soo. Tatapan gitu _mah_ kagak manjur sama gue, udah biasa. Kecuali kalo sama orang asing, paling lo digampar bolak-balik sama mereka, nyongongin sih!

"Wajah lo kusut gitu, perlu gue setrikain?"

"Gratis?"

"Kagaklah, zaman sekarang mana ada yang gratis? Lo berak aja bayar."

"Gak mau deh, bisa setrikain sendiri."

"Gue seriusan, Nyet!"

"Tapi gue gak mau."

"Au ah lap."

"Disini terang."

"Gue gak ngomong sama lo!"

"Dih, siapa yang ngomong sama situ?"

Waktu itu, Luhan pernah ngomong; "Baekhyun yang lagi _badmood_ itu, Baekhyun yang harus dihindari. Bisa-bisa lo kesel setengah _horny_ kalo ngeladenin omongan gak berfaedah dia." Gue jelas ngelak, itu namanya pencemaran nama baik. Gue gak gitu kok, gue mana pernah _badmood._ Tapi sekarang itu omongan manusia kebelet _manly_ harus gue pikir-pikir kayaknya. Kyungsoo aja langsung pergi sambil pasang wajah datar sama tatapan mematikannya itu.

Gue gak peduliin kepergiannya si pinguin bermata burung hantu.Gue lagi pengen nelen orang. _Mood_ gue ancur. Otak sialan gue keinget terus kejadian terkutuk dikamar mandi tadi.

Kampret!

Park _fucking_ Chanyeol, Kampret!

Bisa-bisanya tu orang ngelecehin gue! Arrrrggh, gue pengen cincang cowok bangsat itu sekarang juga.

"Sialan!" Gue teriak sambil remes kaleng soda bekas yang tadi gue minum. Untungnya halte bus lagi gak rame, cuma ada gue sama bocah sekolah menegah pertama yang lagi natap gue heran.

"Apa lo liat-liat? Mau gue perkosa?!" Dia langsung ngejauh mundur pas gue bentak sambil melototin mata. Gue gak ada niat buat nakutin dia sebenernya, tapi sekarang emosi gue sedang naik ke ubun-ubun. Gue butuh pelampiasan dan untungnya ada bocah disamping gue.

"Enggak mau ah."

"Kenapa nggak mau?"

"Otong kakak pasti kecil, gak bakal muasin!"

Sialan!

Otong gue dikatain kecil, gue beneran perkosa baru tau rasa lo!

"Heh gak usah sok tau lo bocah! Otong gue itu gede tau, kayak pentungan besbol!"

Gue gak boong! Otong gue beneran gede kok, meski gak segede pentungan besbol sih.

"Kakak boong ya? Kalo beneran gede juga itu otong kepakenya paling cuma buat pipis doang."

"Weh maksudnya apaan tuh!" Ini bocah cakep-cakep kok songong ya?

"Cowok macem kakak itu cocoknya ditusuk, yang mendesah dibawah, gak buat menusuk, gak sinkron sama wajah."

Apa katanya?

Ditusuk?

Heeeeeeeeh?

"Aw aw sakit kak! Tolooooong! Rambut gue ini aaaaaargh."

Gue gak peduli kalo nanti bakal dilaporin ke komnas perlindungan anak! Ini masalah harga diri gue sebagai lelaki _manly_ dipertaruhkan, Bung! Semisalkan gue jadi humu pun, gue gak mungkin jadi pihak yang ditusuk, lakik kekar macem gue ini udah pasti jadi pihak yang menusuk! Sialan emang itu anak!

"Rasain lo! Dasar bocah songong!!"

"Aw ampun kak! Cantik-cantik kok tenaganya gede sih?!"

"Apa kata lo?!"

"Aaw aaw sakit oy!"

Gue makin jambak rambut bocah lelaki yang sekarang lagi teriak kesakitan. Hahaaa, rasain lo! Seenak jidat ngatain gue cantik, lakik banget gini juga!

 _Pletak!_

"Aw!"

Jambakan gue kelepas, pas pala gue ditabok dari belakang. Bocah songong itu langsung lari megangin rambutnya yang udah gue aniaya sambil julurin lidahnya. Sialan!

Gue mendelik sinis pas tau siapa yang tabok pala berharga gue seenak udelnya. Mana gue belom puas nyiksa rambut bocah songong tadi lagi!

"Ngapain balik lagi?" Tanya gue ketus sambil nyingkirin helaian rambut yang ada ditangan gue. Itu bocah punya penyakit rambut rontok atau gue jambaknya kekencengan? Banyak banget rambutnya njiiir!

"Kalo gue gak balik lagi, gue pulang mau kearah mana?" Kyungsoo mendelik sambil duduk disamping kanan gue. "Nih! Gue cuma mau beli susu stroberi, 'kan biasanya lo jadi jinak kalo diberi kek beginian."

Tadinya mau sujud syukur karena punya--yang sialnya--sahabat dari kecil yang pengertian, tapi gak jadi deh!

Gue nerima sekotak susu stoberi yang disodorin Kyungsoo. Rezeki gak boleh ditolak, mubazir. Gue langsung minum sambil cemberut, gue masih kesel sama bocah songong tadi.

Sebenernya bus yang menuju kearah rumah kita udah dateng dari tadi, tapi kita telat yang mau gak mau harus nunggu satu jam-an lagi. Kita cuma diem mandang kendaran yang hilir-mudik dijalanan, dihalte cuma ada kita berdua.

"Entah gue harus bersyukur atau nggak pas lo _badmood_ yang bikin tingkat menyebalkan lo naik gini." Gak ada niat buat jawab, gue cuma diem ngedengerin Kyungsoo ngomong. "Kayaknya gue harus bersyukur sih, setiap _mood_ lo ancur, lo jadi _out of character_ dari biasanya. Disatu sisi lo jadi banyak ngomong, disisi lain lo jadi makin nyebelin."

Tapi Kyungsoo gak pernah tau, disaat gue _badmood_ hanya mereka--Kyungsoo sama Luhan--yang gue perlihatkan ke- _out of character_ -an gue.

"Tapi Baek...sampai kapan lo mau kayak gini terus?"

 _Pertanyaan ini lagi..._ Kyungsoo ngalihin pandangannya dari jalanan ke arah gue sambil pasang senyum sendu.

Gue hanya bales senyum miris, sebelum bus yang menuju rumah kita datang.

e)(o

Rumah gue sama Kyungsoo itu satu komplek, berhadapan malah. Gak usah ditanya komplek apa, udah pasti komplek perumahan elit, gak maksud sombong kok, ya begitu realitanya.

Gue sama Kyungsoo lebih suka naik bus ke sekolah, kita jarang pake mobil, paling kalo _hangout_ atau jalan-jalan naik mobilnya Luhan. Oh kita gak satu komplek sama Luhan ngomong-ngomong.

Gue ngehela napas kasar, tanpa ganti baju dan ngelepas sepatu dulu gue langsung rebahan dikasur sambil natap langit-langit kamar gue yang berwarna putih.

Hari ini emosi gue terkuras banyak dan tolong ingetin ini adalah hari sial gue dalam waktu kurun dua bulan.

Ngehela napas kasar lagi, gue ngalihin perhatian ke _handphone_ gue yang bunyi. Kalo nggak duo gesrek, paling cuma grup chat kelas, karena cuma dua kemungkinan itu yang selalu ngeramain hape gue.

Mening bobo sore aaah~

Pas udah mau terjun kealam mimpi, _handphone_ gue bunyi lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sialan!

Dengan ogah-ogahan gue buka aplikasi chat dan langsung ada pesan dari duo gesrek sama grup chat kelas dan...WTF? Eeeh kenapa si anjing tau ID Line gue?

 **Park Chanyeol**

Hai Sayang~

03.51 PM

 **Park Chanyeol**

Yuhuuuu~

04.07 PM

 **Park Chanyeol**

Bales dong, Cantik!

04.10 PM

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Gue cowok, njing!

04.17 PM

 _read_

 **Park Chanyeol**

Ih, anak perawan gak boleh

ngomong kasar, nanti

perawannya ilang.

04.18 PM

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Bacot!!

04.20 PM

 _r_ _ead_

 **Park Chanyeol**

Tuh 'kan! Mau aku cium

lagi ya itu bibirnya?

04.21 PM

 **Park Chanyeol**

Ih kok di _read_ doang!

04.35 PM

 **Park Chanyeol**

Sayang~

04.37 PM

 **Park Chanyeol**

Ganteng~

04.39 PM

 _Bodo amat..kelaut aja sana!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Ini apa? Apa ini? Udah dikit mana ngaret lagi, maapkeun:' Akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk sama urusan sekolah, sekalinya gak sibuk, ide ku untuk bikin cerita ini malah meluap, stuck ditempat. Ini juga bikinnya pas tadi sore. Yasudahlah,-

Oh, iya, maaf aku gak bisa bales review kalian:' tapi aku suka senyum-senyum gak jelas ngeliat reviewan kalian Makasih yang udah ngereview!

 **Baekhyun has Chanyeol!**


End file.
